Beware of Blondes
by xxHollowedNightmares
Summary: For KitaraStrife! In the world of crime, a boss must never trust a blonde. This is the rule that Sephiroth always followed...until he met a blond at a strip club. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for raffle winner KitaraStrife! This is also AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII**

**Warning(s): Language, crime, mature themes, strippers, prostitution, etc. If any of the following offend you, then I suggest that you not read.**

_**Sephiroth Talking in the Present**_

**Sephiroth Talking in the Past**

* * *

_Who am I you ask? The name's Sephiroth, aka The Demon of Wutai. We'll get into why I'm called that later on in my story. My occupation? I used to be the greatest crime boss to have ever crossed Gaia. There wasn't a cop or whore that didn't know my name. I used to have housewives turning tricks for me on the corner just for me to buy them a loaf of bread and cops selling drugs out the back of their cars just for me to help them get promotions. The city of Midgar was mine and mine alone…until I made a grand mistake… I didn't follow the first rule in my rule book on How to Survive the Life of Crime. These were the rules that made me become what I was and I broke the simplest rule of all._

**Rule#1: Never make a blonde one of your bitches.**

_Not that nothing was wrong with blondes. The blondes of Midgar were the most gorgeous bitches to have ever graced Gaia…and also were the most deceitful, and I mean _very_ deceitful. You could always fuck one, you just can't claim him or her as your bitch because more than likely, he or she was working for another crime boss. You see, other crime bosses that were interested in taking over your territory needed a way to distract you and sneak their way into your territory. So why not use what crime bosses wanted the most in their beds? A fine ass blonde that knew what he or she was doing… I've seen it happen so many times that I knew how to spot them like finding dirt in my fingernail. They would point you out in strip club and tell you either that they were looking for a good time, wanted someone new, running away from their parents, and all of that other baggage bullshit. They would worm their way into your head and once they were there, you were dead in your headquarters and the boss that they work for seized control of your territory. Once I began to notice that was how most of the original crime bosses were disappearing and how new ones were coming in and taking over smaller territories, I put out a word to the ones that worked underneath me to never let a blond into their bed unless it was a one-night stand. So how did I go against my own advice and lose all of what I had worked so hard to achieve? Well, it all started the night that my best friend Angeal and I went to the strip club that I did business in every Friday night…_

* * *

The night started out as it usually did, I got tired of hearing my mistress yell at me about the usual.

"Sephiroth are you listening to me! I could give a damn if you're known as the Kingpin of Gaia or not I can still kick you're ass! I'm tired of you living the life of crime! Why don't you stop!"

I sat on my bed as I put on my shoes and couldn't help but shake my head at the redhead's words.

**_Rule#17: Never turn a main bitch into a mistress._**

They always became cockier because they are now worth more than just sex and always felt the need to try and control a boss by saying that they were better than the life of crime.

"Can't you see that you're better than the life of crime!"

See what I mean?

"Besides, you've been in the game too long without another boss making a move against you! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Genesis, I'll be fine…even if another boss did overtake me and controlled the territories I have, I'll still be able to buy you what ever you wanted."

I grinned when I saw Genesis narrow his eyes in anger.

"FUCK YOU SEPHIROTH! I'm tired of you insinuating that I'm a fucking goldigger!"

"Well…when I first asked you to be my bitch you turned me down and after I took control of the Wutai territory and became the Kingpin of Gaia, who showed up on my doorstep?"

I quickly dodged the shoe that was thrown at me. I never did understand why Genesis would always get as angry as he did every time I told him that. Maybe it was because it was the truth and at the time when I first asked him, he was on his way to become an actor and was going to be doing theater, what he always dreamed of. But, that dream fell short when no one wanted to be at stage theaters anymore and chose to be at movie theaters instead. Oh well, not like I really care. As I stood up to leave, I wasn't surprised when Genesis moved to stand in front of the bedroom door.

**_Rule#5: Always have control over your bitches._**

If you don't, then you will quickly know who runs who. Though I didn't lay a hand on mine to do harm like I knew other bosses did, I still maintained control over mine by the tone of my voice. It lets them know when I'm in a good mood and when I'm in a bad mood, which I was quickly about to be in.

"Move." I said coldly. Though Genesis knew how to test my patience he could tell that I was being serious and he slowly moved out of the way as his face turned pink, a tell-tale sign that he was about to cry. I sighed as I tilted his head up to make his eyes look at mine. I know he was tired of worrying about whether or not I would come back home every night, but this is what I do and he should be used to it by now.

"Listen, this is just a business meeting. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Yeah…you say that every night you leave…" Genesis said before he moved my hand away from his face and walked to the bathroom. As I headed towards the door, I was stopped by my favorite female.

"Is there anything you need me to do while you're out?"

I turned around and smiled at my little sister.

"No, Aerith. You can do whatever you want, just don't leave the apartment."

"Alright." She said with a smile on her face. I picked her up at a flower shop when I wanted to buy flowers for Genesis' birthday. She was too innocent to make her trick for me so I let her keep her flower shop and live with me while taking care of my other two bitches. If I had let her work the corner, I knew that she would have been taken advantage of and it would've broken my heart. Aerith was the only female that I never refer to as my bitch, she was more like a little sister to me because of how innocent she was when it came to crime…but that didn't mean that she didn't know how to use a gun if she needed to. Like her, I make sure all of my bitches know self-defense just in case someone tries to sneak into my penthouse while I'm gone. After I locked my door, I wasn't surprised to see Angeal waiting by the elevator.

"Genesis?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"As usual." I replied before we entered the elevator.

* * *

Now as all major crime bosses know, you need to have an establishment for business and for pleasure. Mine of course was none other than Jenova's, a strip club where I can have both business and pleasure all in one. After my meeting went very well, Angeal and I decided to celebrate me now having control over Modeoheim downstairs. We sat at my reserved table and watched as the males and females did their things while we talked.

"You certainly are racking up territories pretty fast nowadays aren't you?" Angeal said as he sipped his drink.

"It's only because the smaller territories don't want to be overthrown by AVALANCHE."

AVALANCHE was a large crew that was ran by jealous crime bosses that had been overthrown by yours truly of course. Not saying that I kicked out all of the crime bosses out of the territory I seized. In fact, I let some of the crime bosses keep control of their territory as long as I'm getting 30% of what their making, hence the reason why I'm so respected. If the crime boss is stupid enough to reject my proposal, I run them out of the territory and place another one in charge of it. Though the territory is mine, I can't be everywhere at one time.

"True…but I still can't believe Vince would turn against you by becoming the Kingpin of AVALANCHE…"

"I can. The idiot always believes what he hears rather than questioning."

Vincent Valentine was another one of my best friends. It was he, Angeal, and I who controlled the night life. Though Angeal and I were level headed, Vincent was not. He took over territories that held no value just to say he did it. We tried to warn him that it would eventually backfire on him, but he didn't listen until the night he got himself arrested. As soon as he heard from another idiot that it was me who told the cops about where his drug deal was going to take place, he instantly went against me and formed AVALANCHE with another boss named Barret. Now, what confused the shit out of me is why he would believe that I would do that to someone I considered as a brother.

**_Rule#6: Never snitch on another crime boss._**

Even if you are jealous of him, it's an unspoken rule that all crime bosses follow. The moment you snitch on another boss, it gives that boss to snitch right back on you when they are arrested. I wasn't surprised when AVALANCHE began to take over the smaller territories in order to become a large one like they are right now. Not that I'm threatened by them at the moment. They have yet to take over territories that share a border with mine nor try to take over a territory of mine, Vincent was smarter than to try to do something as stupid as that… I was cut off from my thoughts when the lights dimmed and slender, yet muscular legs slowly walked out from behind the curtain. I followed those legs all of the way up passed the feminine hips and curves and to the cerulean blue eyes that were staring back at me before the male began to slowly grind up and down against the pole behind him. I raised a brow at the man in front of me with curiosity. As many times that I've been in this club, I'd never seen him before and believe me when I say that I knew every male and female that worked here.

**_Rule#12: Always know all of the employees who work at your establishment for business and pleasure._**

No explanation should be needed.

"Who's the blond?" Angeal asked me with furrowed brows. Blond? I looked up at the male and saw nothing but blond spiky hair. Shit…he would've made such a nice bitch, too. Especially with the way he was working the pole. As I continued to watch him, I noticed that he had to be a cherry blossom. A cherry blossom is what we refer to young males and females that were in the sex industry, but weren't 18 yet. And this cherry blossom had to be a striper for quite sometime…all of the other men that were watching him thought so as well as they continued to throw 100 gil bills at him. I looked over and saw that Angeal was as well and couldn't help but laugh. The blond will definitely be receiving his money's worth for the night, but none of the men in here will be claiming him as their bitch in protection of themselves and heir territory. There was no way that this blond wasn't working for a crime boss already. He was too seductive and too gorgeous _not_ to be picked up by anyone. Such a pity that I didn't see him first… After seeing the male slide down the pole and land in a split, I decided to fish out my wallet for a 500. After all, blond or no blond, he was _fucking_ incredible. I hook my bill in the air to get his attention and grinned when he smiled at me. I smirked as I watched the blond slowly crawl towards me before stopping in front of my hand to trail kisses up my wrist until he reached the bill and took it out of my fingers with his teeth while smirking at me those blue eyes of his. I chuckled inwardly. This blonde wearing nothing but a black thong was dangerous… Why? Because he was making think of what I could do to him and Genesis at the same time in my bed… I watched as he climbed off of the stage and into my lap as he pushed me to lie back in my chair.

"Care for a lapdance?" The male whispered into my ear. Yes…he was definitely a cherry blossom…

"Do your worst." I said as I licked the boy's ear, causing him to shudder. Once regaining his composure, he began to lightly kiss my neck while lightly grinding against my cock.

"My stage name is Fenrir, but you can call me Cloud…"

I raised a brow at the boy before grinning.

"What good is you telling your name to me? I won't be remembering you after this is over and done with…"

The boy smiled at me.

"I saw how you were looking at me…I can tell that you won't be forgetting me anytime soon…"

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because you want me to be your bitch…"

My smirk turned into a grin. This bitch was a smart blond…

**_Rule#2: Smart blondes always equaled danger._**

If they could pick up on what you are thinking in the matter of minutes, then that means that they have had prior training in doing so…and with that in mind, I quickly pushed the blond off of me and watched him stare up at me with hurt in his eyes. Angeal stopped watching the strippers that had walked on the stage and stared back and forth between me and the boy before putting two and two together. I got out of my chair and glared down at the blond.

"If you know what's best for you, I suggest that you leave this club immediately."

I had expected the blond to get up and scamper off like most of the blondes I catch do, but all he did was stare at me as if he was about to start crying…

"Wh-What did I do? Did I say something wrong?"

"Who do you work for, kid?"

I had to cut to the chase and fast…the boy's eyes reminded me of Genesis' just before I left…

"Wh-what do you-"

"Don't act stupid with me! I'll kill you right here and now if you don't give me a fucking name!"

I watched as tears started to fall from his eyes as he began to stutter.

**_Rule#9: Stuttering indicates that the person is hiding something important._**

"I-I d-don't w-work for anyone! I-I swear!"

"Bullshit! You're lying! Who is it or I swear that you won't see the light of day!" I yelled as I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the boy, making the strippers onstage scream and everyone run out of the strip club in panic.

"I-I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! P-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" the boy screamed at me as the tears began to fall out faster and his sobbing became worse.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING AND YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO TELL ME OR ELSE-"

"I'M A VIRGIN!"

Now…_that _was something I wasn't expecting to hear… I slowly lowered my gun at the now red-faced blond in confusion.

"That is what you were hiding…?"

"Yes…"

I've never seen nor heard of this happening before…but there was only one way of making sure he wasn't lying about that.

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees."

"What?"

"Are you deaf! Turn around and get on your hands and knees!"

The boy quickly did as I commanded with tears running down his face.

"Sephiroth, what are you-"

I held my hand up to Angeal to stop him as I got on my knees. I heard the boy's breath hitch as I pulled down his thong and spread his cheeks apart to look at his pink pucker as I stuck one of my gloved fingers in my mouth. Now this was where I could see if the boy was lying or not. If he was, then my finger would slide right in with no resistance whatsoever. Crime bosses who owned blondes _owned_ them. If the boy wasn't lying, I would feel a natural twitch and push against my finger when I went to slide it in him. When I felt my gloved finger was ready, I took it out of my mouth and rubbed it against the boy's hole…and felt the natural twitch of a virgin.

"Sephiroth."

"He wasn't lying…" I said as I pulled the boy's thong back up and told him he could turn around again.

"So what! That doesn't mean that he doesn't work for someone!"

"It's a possibility…"

Angeal glared at me.

**_Rule#4: Always listen to a friend's advice._**

A friend always has a way of making you think straight when making tough decisions, especially when it comes to which territory to take into my possession. Usually I follow to this rule to a T, but…this was a hot blond that had yet to be touched by anyone…an opportunity I wasn't willing to pass up…

"I know you're not thinking of…! For the love of Gaia Sephiroth, he can't be trusted! How many blonde spies have destroyed crime bosses near our territories! Do you understand what's at risk of you take him as your bitch!"

"I'm well aware. But think about it Angeal, if you were his owner, wouldn't you have fucked him before letting him out on the streets?"

I saw Angeal look at the boy before turning back to me.

"If he's a spy, I'll kill him _and_ you…if he doesn't get us killed first." Angeal said before walking towards the back exit where we parked the car. I looked down at the boy and saw that he had a blush on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"…Does that mean I'm your bitch now?"

I chuckled before reaching into my pocket and pulling out a black leather collar. It never hurts to carry one, just in case you run into a male or female that you want to be your bitch.

"If you want this," I shook the collar.

"Then you have to sign a contract."

I saw the boy narrow his eyes in confusion and couldn't help but smirk.

"What contract?"

I looked down and the boy blushed, understanding what I was saying. He crawled closer to me before getting on his knees and unzipped my pants before pulling out my cock. I chuckled when I heard his gasp. That seemed to happen with all of the males and females when they realized how big I was. The boy looked up at me while blushing.

"I…I never did this before…"

I raised a brow at him in confusion. He was a mouth virgin as well? This is just too good to be true.

"How does a virgin like you end up as a stripper?"

"I needed to do something to pay the rent f my apartment…"

"And no one has picked you up before?"

"Some men did, but they all thought I was working for someone like you did and didn't want to get involved with me…"

I could understand why…

"Well, do the best that you can… I'm sure my other bitches will show you how to properly suck later on."

The blond nodded before kissing the tip of my cock before taking all of what he could into his mouth and began to suck me off. Though the boy definitely needed some work, he did show signs of potential and that potential was enough to make me cum in his mouth. After I pulled my cock out of his mouth and put myself back in my pants, I looked at the boy and saw that he had a trail of cum that ran down from his lip to his chin and was staring at me expectantly. I chuckled before fixing the collar around his neck.

"If you betray me, I will kill you. Understand?" I said in a serious voice. If this blond tries to screw me over after going against Angeal's advice, there will be _hell_ to pay…

"Yes master." The boy said.

"Good. Do you have things you need to collect before we go home?"

"Do I need my clothes, master?"

"No, my mistress will take you shopping in the morning."

"Then I have nothing to collect."

I grinned.

"Then let's go home." I said as I headed to the exit with an excited blond on my heels. Even though I didn't show it, I was just as excited as he was. I always wanted a blond bitch to call my own, despite the first rule in my rule book. And now I have my very own _virgin_ blond to train and shape into the perfect bitch...

* * *

_Had I had known that one of the men that had approached Cloud before was none other than Vincent, I wouldn't have taken him as my bitch. As soon as I placed that collar around his neck, my time as Kingpin of Gaia began to tick away._

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: I will explain more things in the next chapter (i.e. hierarchy of the crime world, why males and females are referred to as bitches…) I think this will become a new favorite story to write… XD**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I wasn't expecting there to be that much of a response for the first chapter! ^^**

**Disclaimer: In first chap.**

**Warning(s): Same as first chap.**

**Past**

_**Present**_

* * *

I grinned down at the blond that was sitting by my feet as he started to nuzzle my knee when I ran my fingers through his soft blond spikes. I could tell that Angeal was still pissed off at me for letting him be my new bitch since he wasn't saying anything to me. Oh well…I know just how to make him pleased with me again.

"Would you like Zack to come home with you tonight?" I asked and inwardly smirked when I saw Angeal's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. Zack was my main bitch that Angeal fancied. Not that I blame him, Zack knew how to give head like knowing the back of his hand and was the same when it came to sex, automatically making him my top selling bitch in the strip clubs. I also plan on letting Zack teach this blond all of the tricks he knew later on this week.

"…If you don't mind…"

I let out a laugh and saw Angeal shake his head before smirking at me through the reflection of the window. I looked down at the bitch on the floor when I felt him tug at my jacket.

"What is it?"

"Umm…who is Zack if you don't mind me asking…?"

"Zack is my main bitch who will teach you the basics of being my bitch. Don't worry, he's good at what he does and I'm very sure you'll be good as well." I said and smirked when the blond smiled before placing a kiss on my knee.

"How old are you by the way?"

"I'll be 18 in August."

Damn…the boy really is a cherry blossom… Not that I have a problem with cherry blossoms, I don't like fucking them.

_**Rule#8: Never fuck a cherry blossom.**_

If the police just so happen to bust into your headquarters and you happen to be fucking a cherry blossom, they'll charge you with statutory rape. Luckily in my case, August was only two weeks away, leaving plenty of time for Zack to prepare my new bitch.

"Is that a problem, master?"

"Yes and no. It's not my taste to fuck cherry blossoms, but since the law here says those who are 18 are legal to have sex, I'll wait..."

I raised a brow when I saw the disappointed look in the bitch's eyes before resting his head against my knee. I cursed inwardly when I felt my pants begin to tighten. August better come fast or else I may have to break another rule...

* * *

After I shut the door to my penthouse, I wasn't surprised to hear the blond gasp and run behind me as I heard gun click. I smiled when I turned to face Aerith holding a shotgun.

"Easy, Aerith. This is my new bitch. Cloud, Aerith. Aerith, Cloud."

Aerith lowered her gun and stared at me as if I had nine million heads, which I expected for everyone in my home to do…especially Genesis.

"Seph…have you lost your mind! He's a blond! Blondes are dangerous and they can't be trusted!"

"I wouldn't have brought him home if I suspected that he was corrupt. You know me Aerith."

Aerith furrowed her brows before smiling and walking over to me and peeking around my back to see the blond that trapped himself between me and the front door.

"It's alright now. I won't hurt ya!" Aerith said with a giggle. I could tell that he was still skittish of her, but he slowly moved from behind me and towards her with a small smile on his face.

"He's hot, Seph! Certainly he'll become a main bitch, no?" Aerith asked as he circled him.

"Perhaps…he does have the potential. Speaking of, find Zack and tell him to head over to Angeal's for me please."

Aerith nodded and went to find Zack as I sat on the couch and patted my leg for Cloud to sit on as I turned on the television. I saw Cloud smile out of the corner of my eye before slowly sitting on my leg and pressing his body against mine before he kissed my neck and nuzzled my shoulder. I smirked as I let my hand rest on his waist. Not too long after I sat down, I wasn't surprised to feel someone else sit down next to me. I turned to face Tifa with a smile on my face as she smiled back at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, I'd feel better when he finally comes out! I' tired of looking fat!" Tifa said with a frown before she placed a hand on her swollen stomach. I chuckled and saw Cloud leaning over to see who I was talking to.

"My apologies, Tifa this is my new bitch Cloud." I said as I leaned back for them to see each other. I looked over at her and saw that she narrowed her eyes to glare at Cloud, who in return buried his face in my shoulder, which caused me to chuckle.

"Must we be so mean, Tifa?"

"I'm sorry, but he's-"

"I'm well aware Tifa…"

"I know… I'll follow your judgment, but if he starts something, I'll kill him! No matter how hot I think he is!"

I nodded, which made Tifa start to giggle as she settled herself further into the couch. Like Zack, Tifa used to be my main bitch before she got knocked up by some fucker who didn't wear protection. Actually, Tifa was the first bitch I _ever_ had. I saw her in Nibelheim when I was younger. She was your classic 'Daddy's Little Angel who in reality was a devil'. Her father was the mayor of Nibelheim and as he went to work, she went to work on the corner and in alleyways. We continued our business in Nibelheim until her father caught her sucking off his assistant in his office. Tifa told her father to fuck off and she packed her things into my car and we drove off to Midgar where I had a small apartment at. Because there wasn't a lot of big breasted long haired brunette girls that were on the corner, Tifa quickly made us a millionaires in less than a week. Once she made enough to keep us in a settled environment, I moved her to a strip club and when that went out of business, I allowed her to turn it into a bar. 7th Heaven became very popular overnight and since it was close to home, I decided not to use it as my place of business and just keep it as Tifa's stress reliever. Though she was 8 months pregnant, she still walks to the bar to check up on it every now and again, much to my disapproval because she used to go by herself. If you couldn't tell, I take care of my bitches.

_**Rule#10: Always take care of your bitches, by any means necessary.**_

But that does NOT mean you have to spoil them… There's a difference between treating your bitches right and giving them whatever they wanted and I have a problem with Genesis because he confuses the two. Speaking of…

"How's Genesis?" I asked with a grin on my face. Tifa rolled her eyes at me.

"He hasn't left the room since you left, he may be asleep. Does he know that you were bringing home a new pet?"

"Nope, this one was a spur of the moment."

"Not again! _Zack _was a spur of the moment and now we can't get him to shut up!"

"_You _can't get him to shut up."

"Oh right, I forgot. I don't have a dick for him to suck when I'm tired of hearing him talk…"

I began to laugh until I heard my new bitch yelp in pain. I turned to him and noticed that he was wincing in pain because someone was pulling his hair in a fierce grip. I followed the arm up and frowned at my redhead.

"_Who_ the fuck is this?" Genesis asked while glaring at me.

"This is my new bitch. Release him Genesis." I ordered. I didn't expect for Genesis to yank his head back so far that he pulled Cloud off of me and threw him on the floor while grinning down at him because he was staring up at him in confusion with glassy eyes.

"Know your place. New bitches sit on the floor until-"

"_I _say they can sit with me. Pull another stunt like that Genesis and you'll find all of your shit outside." I cut him off while glaring at him. Genesis' eyes widened in shock and pushed over to check on the boy. I could tell that he felt like crying but he was keeping his tears in as I checked his scalp to make sure that he wasn't bleeding.

"My apologies for my mistress' behavior. I'll make sure it won't happen again..." I said as he looked at me with eyes that were asking why he did that to him. Granted I knew that Genesis had some jealousy issues, but I didn't know that they extended this far.

"It's alright… I understand why he did it…" Cloud said with some anger as he blinked away his tears.

"Oh? What do you understand?"

"He's jealous that if I become head bitch, I could threaten his position as mistress." He said while smirking as he got up off of the floor and turned to face the angry redhead.

"You can go ahead and do your worst…it will only help me to take you down and become Sephiroth's _new_ mistress. From what I can tell from you so far, Sephiroth's in_ dire_ need of a new mistress on his arm."

This blond…had some balls on him to talk to the redhead like that…especially when he's wearing close to nothing. I couldn't help but smirk as Genesis narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists. Insulting Genesis wasn't the smartest thing to do, as Zack learned the first day he got here, because Genesis is the bitch that will quickly throw blows in order to establish dominance over the other bitches I have...especially when it comes to me.

_**Rule#11: If your bitches begin to fight one another, quickly control the fight ASAP.**_

If you ignore it and let them fight, more than likely one of them will end up seriously injured and/or pissed off enough that they will decide to go and work for someone else. I've had to let go seven of my previous bitches because they got tired of getting into fist fights with Genesis and wanted to live on their own, hence the reason why I only have one that's living with me and I'll be damned if Genesis sends Cloud packing before he even starts because if he does, then Genesis will be leaving right along with him. I have a low tolerance for bullshit.

"That's some pretty big words coming from a bitch that was about to cry because I pulled his hair."

"You caught me off guard. Trust, it won't happen again. I'll be ready for you next time…_slut._"

Ouch…now that was harsh. When comes to bitches, they _never_ like to be called sluts. They believe it's more degrading than being called a piece of shit. I quickly jumped up to grab Genesis' wrist when I saw him raise it to hit the smirking cherry blossom.

"Let me go right fucking now! That_ slut_ has the nerve to call_ me_ a fucking slut! He doesn't know who he's fucking with!" Genesis yelled as he kept trying to push me off of him to lunge at the blond.

"Sorry, slut, but all of _this_ is untouched… I can easily make $550,000 in three hours without having men sleep with me! How about _you_ with your red hair dye that's starting to fade you fake ass slut!" Cloud said while motioning to his body before yelling out that last sentence that made Genesis more furious than before. As humorous as I though this whole situation was, Genesis' pushes were becoming stronger and I knew that he had a tendency to resort to biting me in order for me to let him go and with that in mind, I threw him over my shoulder as he continued to scream and cuss and dropped him on the bed and closed and locked our room door as he continued to bang against it while still yelling about having Cloud's head on a silver platter. I narrowed my eyes at the still smirking blond and grinned inwardly when his smirk fell and he stared at me with wide eyes full of fear as I tightly grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to meet mine. As gorgeous as he is, I can't have him causing trouble.

"I don't know what kind of game your pulling here, but pissing off a mistress on your first night in my house isn't exactly a great idea…no matter how turned on I was." I said with a smirk on my face as I watched his cheeks turn from pale to a dark shade of pink as his eyes glazed over in lust. I meant what I said. Seeing those two go at it was the hottest thing I've ever seen…all I kept seeing was both of those two in my bed and fighting each other over who I would be fucking first for the night… Yes… August needed to come quickly…

"I do not tolerate such behavior that you've seen and caused tonight. If it happens again I'll have to punish you. Understand?"

"Yes, master. I'm sorry…he just pissed me off and I reacted without thinking…"

I chuckled as I loosened my grip and rubbed a finger against his warm cheek.

"It's understandable… My mistress has a habit of doing that with a lot of my bitches because he's of a higher ranking than them, except for Aerith and Tifa. Don't worry. He'll be dealt with as well for his rude behavior. As for the bottle red head comment, I assure you that he's a natural, but I could be wrong…"

Cloud giggled as I released his chin and grinned. Hey, some bitches go that far to dye _all_ of the hair on their body to make you believe that it is their natural hair color…

"Now, about that $550,000…is it true?"

"If I work on the weekends…" My little bitch said shyly as his blush returned.

"Damn, let me find out that I need to take lessons from a cherry blossom!"

We both looked up and saw that my main bitch was grinning while leaning against the couch while Aerith was standing next to him.

"Isn't that the type of money you were making Tifa?" Zack asked as he looked down at the wide eyed Tifa, who was probably in shock that Cloud had some fire to him…much to my surprise as well when he sais what he said to Genesis.

"Mhm…" was all she could manage to say. Cloud looked at me with confusion before I began to speak.

"Cloud, this is Zack, though he has a habit of talking too much, he makes just as much as you do."

"Psh, not in three hours! It's more like two days! Either way, I'll fully introduce myself to him in the morning when we walk to the mall since I highly doubt Genesis will take him shopping after calling him a fake ass slut. See you in the morning!" Zack said before coming over to me to kiss me on the cheek and leaving out of my penthouse to attend to Angeal.

"Seph, it's getting late…should we call it a night now?" Aerith asked, mostly in concern for Tifa since she was her caretaker. For some reason, my bitches and Aerith do not go to sleep unless they know I'm about to turn in for the night, don't know why though…

"I believe we should… I'll see you in the morning." I said before making my way over to my bedroom. When I heard the sound of feet following me, I turned around and saw it was my blond.

"Do I…sleep with you?" Cloud asked with his cheeks turned pink. I chuckled before raising my hand to cup his warm cheek and smirked when he leaned into my touch. Ah, such a well behaved little bitch he'll turn out to be…

"No, you are not of age nor rank to do so just yet… Aerith will lead you to where you will sleep." I said before I kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight…" I said as I left my smiling blond bitch standing and walked through my bedroom doors. I wasn't surprised when I had to dodge the lamp getting thrown at me.

"I can't fucking believe you would do this to me! Why is that blond-headed bitch here in my house! You said that you wouldn't be bringing anymore bitches into your house since you're making more than enough from the territories you have! You're such a fucking liar!" Genesis yelled while glaring holes into my head from his side of my bed. I sighed before I narrowed my eyes at him. I was tired and not in the mood for his bitching.

"What I decide to do is none of your business and last I checked, this house is my house and I would never tell you something as stupid as that because if I see a bitch that I want, I will get him or her…no questions asked. If you have a problem with that then by all means leave because I am not getting rid of my blond and f I find out that you re trying to, I'll pack your shit for you. Just because you have earned the title as being my mistress doesn't mean I can't kick you out like a bitch." I said as I watched those blue eyes I adorned lose their malice and filled with shock and hurt. As much as I hated talking to him that way, it seemed that it was the only way I could get my point across to him. After I slipped off the clothes I wore to the meeting and left my boxers on, I got into my side of the bed and turned off the lamp that still remained and began to fall asleep. When I felt Genesis get into bed next to me and whispered that he was sorry, I gave in and rolled over to take the silently crying redhead into my arms before placing a kiss on the back of his neck and settling down to sleep once again.

* * *

_Do bitches always fight each other to test their limits? Of course they do. You wouldn't have bitches that always place themselves into your lap before another could get to you if they didn't, which brings me into explaining to you how their hierarchy is. At the very bottom, you have your sluts that will do any and everything at the cheapest price known to Gaia that are always in the alleys and never on the corners. It's easy to point out a slut by how they act and their price ranges and no, a crime boss doesn't waste their time and money on them because well,…most of the sluts I've seen are not that appealing... The next up from them are the whores that roam the corners. Though they are _more_ presentable than a slut, they still have the same characteristics. Next are bitches. Bitches come in many varieties and are what crime bosses aim for. They are versatile, meaning that they can work on the corners, strip clubs, regular day jobs, etc. and have are way more beautiful than whores. They also are way more capable at deception rather than whores and sluts are, hence the reason why they are most sought after. The next up from them is main bitches. Main bitches are top-dollar bitches, meaning that they bring in more money than a regular bitch would. And when I mean more, I mean hundreds of _thousands_ more... Those are the gorgeous bitches that stay with you for life and though they may be deceitful as well, it is mostly for the crime boss' well-being. And last but not least, the mistress. Now, it is an unspoken rule that crime bosses should never fall in love because their loved one will be a major weakness. Mistresses are only for crime bosses to have an intimate relationship with, though very similar to the role of a wife, but you can have as many as you like instead of only one. Not saying that you couldn't fuck one of your bitches that are working for you, but usually you would make a bitch your mistress if you had deeper feelings for him or her that ran farther than boss and bitch. Next to mistresses were the sisters. When you call a female or submissive male your sister, then that means that no boss or paying customer can touch him or her, not even if they ask for permission. So, as you can see, I had a very solid relationship amongst my bitches, mistress, and my sister…but when Cloud was taken to the market, it slowly began to change… I believe it was for the worst but hey, shit happens for a reason…_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Cloud made one hell of a first impression on Genesis, ne? XD**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate them! And my apologies for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** Chapter**

**Warning(s): :)**

**

* * *

**

_Thanks love… My apologies, I didn't ask if you wanted something to drink… You sure? Because I can get her to bring you back something if you'd like… Suit yourself. Now, as I was saying, that blond I had was a real piece of work. I had no idea how bad that virgin cherry blossom wanted my dick until I woke up that morning to do my usual bathing. Though I was quite surprised to find him in my tub already waiting for me, I showed him my appreciation _without_ fucking him…_

_

* * *

_

I stared at the naked blond in my large tub that was built into the floor with a grin on my face. He was very lucky that Genesis was still sleeping since I knew that he would probably try to drown him in the sudsy water.

"M-Morning… Aerith told me to make your bath water since Zack was out. I-I also brought you your food… Is that okay?" Cloud said with a blush on his face. Such a cute little bitch…

"It's fine… Did she also tell you to get into my tub?" I said in a serious tone, even though I was teasing him on the inside. It never hurts to tease…

"N-no… I just- I thought-"

I chuckled before removing my robe.

"It's fine. I don't mind..."

I watched as my bitch's eyes widened and the blush on his face became darker as he looked at my body. Poor thing…either he has never seen a naked man before or he really enjoys by body, either way I find both acceptable. I slid into the warm water and sighed before I grabbed the remote and turned on the television that was installed into the wall. As I was watching my show, I smirked when I felt someone crawl into my lap and looked down into big blue eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, making Cloud look away while still sporting that beautiful blush on his cheeks.

"Do you mind if I wash you?"

My smirk turned into a grin.

_**Rule#16: As part of training, always let your bitch wash you.**_

Why? Because you have to allow your bitch to have some fun time. It was very relaxing when Cloud started to wash my chest with the sponge, especially when he started to kiss my neck. This bitch was bolder than I thought he would ever be. His kisses turned into licks as he licked off the water droplets that he squeezed out of the sponge to remove the soap and did the same treatment to my neck towards my arms and my chest. I knew he could feel how_ relaxed_ I was when he started to blush again. He was working on my abs when I grabbed his arms and pulled him up to look at me.

"What are trying to pull bitch?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I want you to have me…" He said honestly.

"I know, but didn't I tell you that I can't touch you until you turn 18?"

"Yes, but I can't wait that long… I won't tell anybody if that's what you're worried about." He said with pleading eyes.

_**Rule#13: If a bitch is begging for sex, then that means they are horny as fuck.**_

This is like dealing with Zack all over again. Zack was too fucking hormonal when I brought him home, which was probably why he and Genesis went at it as bad as they did. It seems I'm going to have to do the same thing with this bitch like how I did my main bitch…which spells out fun for me. I lifted my bitch to sit on the edge of the tub and told him to stay there as I got up and went to grab my fruit and vegetable tray that I like to munch on when I'm watching television. I placed the tray next to him and got into the tub again.

"Pick out one of your favorites on the tray." I said with a grin on my face while eating a grape. Cloud furrowed his brows as he looked over the tray of food before picking up a carrot. Cloud was about to bite it before I stopped him.

"You are not going it eat it..."

Cloud pouted as my grinned widened.

"I want you to fuck it…"

Cloud gasped as his eyes widened and stared at me. I took the carrot out of his hand and grabbed the knife to round off the sharp point at the end of it before handing it back to him.

"H-How do I…?"

"Imagine that carrot as my dick. Fuck it like how you would want me to fuck you."

Cloud nodded and lifted his legs out of the water to slide back some. He slid the carrot into his mouth and pushed it back and forth into his mouth while moaning, making the carrot slick. I couldn't help but smirk as watching him brought back memories of when Zack was in the same predicament as Cloud…only Zack chose an orange instead of a carrot. The only thing I'm going to say about that is I can prove a person wrong when they say that it is impossible to stick an orange up your ass and that's how Zack became my main bitch. I was brought out of my musings when I heard a very loud moan. Once again, I became hard as a diamond when I saw Cloud's cherry red face inserting the carrot up his ass.

"Easy. Don't try to force it into you. You may hurt yourself. Just take your time…" I said when I saw his face scrunch up in pain. Cloud looked at me while panting and nodded his head and slowed down the insertion. My blond sighed in relief when he got the carrot inside of him, only leaving about an inch of the carrot sticking out.

"Good. Now, get on your elbows and knees and face your ass towards me." I ordered. Cloud nodded and he slowly did what I told him to do. My cock twitched when I saw that carrot sticking out of that tight hole. I leaned over the tub and smacked my bitch's ass and grinned when he moaned.

"Now, slowly move the carrot in and out of you with your hand and try to hit that spot inside of you. You can speed up if you want to."

"Yes master…" Cloud panted.

* * *

As much as I was enjoying my free porn, it all stopped when Genesis busted into the bathroom and glared at my new bitch.

"…Is that a fucking carrot? I planned on eating that! Seph, how can you let him sit there and do that to my favorite-"

"Genesis shut up and get in the tub. It's too early in the morning to hear you bitch about a fucking vegetable."

I cursed when I heard Cloud moan out louder than he had been before and turned around and saw that he already came on the white tile and was panting heavily. Fuck! I missed the best part of the fucking porn… I pushed Genesis off of me when he tried to crawl into my lap and pulled my panting blond into it and began to wash him off, ignoring Genesis' glare. Smirking, I pulled the carrot out of Cloud's ass and waved it in Genesis' face.

"Would you like your carrot back now?"

"Why the fuck would I want that after it's been up his ass?" Genesis said with disgust.

"Well, I figured that you wanted it back since you bitched about it when I was watching my morning entertainment…"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Don't fuck me. Fuck the carrot like this bitch did…" I said as Cloud placed a hand over his mouth and giggled. As usual, Genesis caught an attitude and huffed before quickly getting out of the tub and yanked his towel off of the rack and walked back into the bedroom. I shook my head as I chuckled. Oh well, can't please everyone…

* * *

After Zack returned from Angeal's, my bitches, except for Aerith and Tifa, and I got into my private jet to take my new bitch shopping over in Wutai.

_**Rule#7: Always make sure your bitches are dressed to impress.**_

How else are they going to attract the attention of those who want them in their bed for one night? I changed my mind from finding something for Cloud to where at the mall and decided to let him find something over at the market. Wutai has the best market for fabric and clothing for good prices. Before, they used to try to cheat you to get more for their product, but I quickly shut that down when an idiot thought he could sell me a $500,000 kimono that was made out of 100% silk, when in actuality it was 100% polyester. I backhanded that man so hard that all of the market dealers started to call me the Demon of Wutai, not that I minded since I knew that they would _never_ cross me again. After we landed and took a cab to the market, I let Zack and Genesis separate from me to take care of their shopping. I walked down to my favorite tailor because what Cloud would wear no one in the market would have it already made that looked excellent. I could tell that my new little bitch was in awe of what he saw by how I would have to stop walking in order to let him catch up to me after he stopped to look at something.

"When you become a top selling bitch or higher, I'll allow you to do your own shopping whenever you want to."

"Aww, but there are some really cute earrings that I wanted now…"

"Oh? How much are they?"

"Around $500."

"Mhm… Then let's go ahead and buy them now since everything in the market doesn't replenish. Once it's gone, it's gone."

Cloud nodded before grabbing my hand and leading me back to the stand where he saw his earrings at with a smile on his face. Usually, I would reprimand my bitches for doing such behavior, but I couldn't bring myself to reprimand Cloud because he seemed so cheerful. When we arrived at the stand, I was surprised at the pair he chose. Out of all of the diamond, ruby, sapphire, and emerald earrings, he chooses the pair that have wolves on them holding a hoop in their mouths. Not somethin that I thought he'd go for, but if that's his style… I nodded at the stand owner and she quickly opened up the case and handed them to me and only asked for me to pay $50 for them, but I gave her $200 for being so kind about it. It pays off to have a reputation…When we walked into the tailor's shop, I allowed Cloud to browse around as I talked to the owner.

"Good morning, Mr. Sephiroth, how may I help you?"

"I need for you to make me three outfits within the next three hours. You think you can do it?"

"Of course I can. What are the outfits?"

"A cerulean blue kimono, a casual outfit for a bitch, and the outfit for a bitch in training."

The owner smirked.

"I take it that you found yourself a new one. How did the mistress handle it?"

"The same way he always does. My new one is right over there." I said as I pointed him out. I wasn't surprised when the owner gasped in shock.

"He's beautiful, but he's a-""Blonde? Indeed he is and those outfits better be spot on if you know what I mean."

"Of course. Do you have his measurements?"

I nodded before I took out the piece of paper that I written the bitch's measurements on.

"Alright then, I'll see you in three hours."

I nodded before walking away to grab my bitch so that we can get him his necessities.

"Master, this place is expensive!" He said with wide eyes, which made me chuckle.

"Of course it is. This place uses the finest silk, leather, and cotton. Come; let's go grab the things you need while your outfits are being made."

* * *

I didn't mind holding Cloud's things as he tried on the outfits to make sure that they fit, especially when Cloud walked out of the dressing room wearing the kimono. I smirked at how sexy my little blond looked at smirked even more when he started to blush. The kimono matched his eyes perfectly along with the flower clip in his hair that made him look more feminine than he already did.

"Is this what I wear around the house?" He asked shyly. As much as I wanted to say yes, I shook my head negatively.

"No, this is for when I pick you to attend my important dinner parties with other bosses. When you become a mistress, you will wear it whenever you feel like it. A regular bitch wears what you will try on next around the house or when we are out and about."

He nodded and gave me a small smile as he walked back into the fitting room. When he walked back out wearing the black and white yukata, I couldn't help but think that he looked just as beautiful as before. When he becomes a main bitch, his yukata will be fancier like how the way Zack's is.

"And this is what I wear around the house?"

"Yes after you pass your training. The last outfit is what you will wear around the house."

He raised a brow at me in confusion and I busted out laughing. He sighed before walking back into the fitting room to try on the outfit that I've been waiting on. I had no doubt that he would be bright red when he put it on and I was proved right when he slowly walked out of the fitting room with his face as red as a tomato. My smirk quickly turned into a grin.

"Do you like this?"

Did I like it? I find it very hard to believe why I, nor any man for that matter, wouldn't like the sight of a cherry blossom blonde dressed in a maid's outfit where the skirt that barely covered over their ass.

"You look ravishing…" I told him as I licked my lips. All who are holy already know that I can't wait to christen my bitch and seeing him in this was making it hard for me…literally. To calm down my hormones, I quickly changed the subject to the itinerary for the rest of the day.

"After we leave the market, Zack will teach you how to present yourself and how to interact with other bosses at the dinner parties. I have a big one coming up tonight and I feel like taking you with me."

The blush quickly faded on my bitch's face and was replaced with a look of happiness.

"Thank you master…"

"You're welcome. Now hurry up and change. We have to get back home in time for you and Zack to go over the basics."

* * *

_Normally, a new bitch that is underage is never allowed to be presented at dinner parties or at any major event that involves other crime bosses._

**Rule#14: Never show off a new cherry blossom.**

_This is just to protect them from a boss that may decide to steal them away from you when you're not looking and abuse them for their own selfish needs and as a just in case if the cops show up and assume that you are promoting the prostitution of children. Once again, I broke that rule because I felt the need to show off my fine ass blond bitch that blew the other blonde bitches away. I didn't get caught by the cops, but I invoked a streak of jealousy through quite a few of the bosses that were underneath my level, which is just as bad as getting caught by the cops._

**Rule#11: Jealous bosses spell out deep trouble.**

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Don't you just love how jealous Genesis gets? XD Also, for those of you on Twitter, feel free to follow me! ^^ Just click on the link that's in my profile and it will lead you to it! :)**

**R&R**

**-**_**kTk**_


End file.
